Aliens: 24 Hours
by Corpral Hicks
Summary: A 4 Chaptered Story. A Super Soldier trapped in a Hived Colony with 24 Hours to escape before the Colony Blows. Read and Reveiw.*Complete*
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

Chapter 1  
Trapped  
  
     "Sergeant?" a voice asked, " Sergeant are you all right?"  
      A man stood up. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in a small tunnel. He looked behind him and saw the other end of the Tunnel was blocked up.  
      "Sergeant?" the voice asked again. The voice was coming from the man Headset Radio.  
      "Sir I am here!" the man answered. The man was around twenty-five but he looked forty. He was face was covered in scar and burn marks.  
     "Thank God Sergeant Hallgins," the voice was calm but relieved, " the tunnel caved in and you where the only one left. The atmospheric processor will blow in 24 hours and the only way out is the Elevator in the middle of the Complex!"  
      Hallgins looked around him, he had no weapons, Hallgins and the rest of his squad where Super-Human. Bred for fighting they were the first of their kind. The USMC had genetically engineered them with human and other animals DNA. They changed their appearances so they looked Human and in the most they almost were.  
      "The Elevator is however surrounded by another bug hive like the one in the atmospheric processor, but no Queen is present," the Voice informed him.  
      "LT I've got no weapons," Hallgins told his superior.  
     "Down the hall, second door on your right. It's a security storage," LT told him.  
     Hallgins walked down the Corridor to the second door to his right. He opened the door and it rose with a soft hiss. Hallgins stepped inside the room and looked about. Crate after crate.  
     Hallgins opened one of the crates and pulled out the contents. An old MP5, a gun. Hallgins opened the next crate. It was full of P90's.  
     "LT. The weapons are old Projectile Weapons. No Plasma Cannon's or Multifacial Rifles!" Hallgins exclaimed into his Radio.  
     "I know Hallgins but that is all the Colony has. Grab a Backpack and every piece of Ammo you can find," the LT instructed Hallgins.  
      Hallgins slung the P90 around his shoulder and grabbed a bag. Hallgins put as much P90, MP5 and Pistol Ammo as he could. Hallgins slammed two Clips' into two Pistols, one Clip into his P90 and then one Clip into the MP5. He also noticed a crate of C4 and a crate of Clamore, and a crate of Frag and Time Release Grenades. He pushed as many as he could push into the bag. He put the two Pistols into the two Pistol Holsters hanging at his hip. He put the Bag on his back, the P90 over his shoulder and the MP5 at his waist.  
      "So LT, you gonna walk me through this?" Hallgins asked.  
     "I am. The rest of the squad have returned to the Ship. They sent down the second Drop-ship," LT informed Hallgins.  
     "OK then lets go," Hallgins said enthusiastically.  
      The LT told Hallgins the next set of Directions, and Hallgins proceeded down the Corridor.  
      Hallgins took every step carefully. He edged around every corner. After half an hour of walking, he heard the sound of bleeping - the sound of a Motion Tracker. Hallgins started to jog towards the sound of the Motion Tracker.   
       He went around to the next corner to find a body of a dead Colonist, the Motion Tracker at his side. Hallgins picked up the Tracker and looked down. The Tracker was bleeping faster, and more white Spots appeared on the Trackers Monitor.  
      Ten signals, fifteen, thirty signals, all heading for Hallgins. They where coming from the front and were closing in fast, at about 20 Metres.  
     Hallgins quickly placed a line of Clamores in front of the Colonist. He placed four sets of C4 on the walls back a few metres from the Clamores.   
     27 Metres....24.....20....17...15....Hallgins lifted his MP5 to waist height...12...9...6...2...0. The sounds of hissing and scrapping filled Hallgins ears. He opened fire.   
     Streams of hot metal flew from the Barrel of his MP5 towards the on coming Xenomorphs. The Bullets tore through the Xenomorphs, severing them from the waist. Some used their hands to continue attacking; other just lay there and died while the rest continued their attack.  
     Hallgins set off the Clamores, and a wall of fire erupted from the floor. Like a Tidal Wave the fire engulfed the Xenomorphs. They acted like Flares for Hallgins giving him more light to see with.  
    Hallgins released another wave of Bullets from his MP5. The smell of burning metal filled the air. More and more Bullets flew from Hallgins weapon. Click..Click.   
    The MP5 was out of Bullets. Hallgins grabbed a Frag Grenade from his Bag of pulled out the pin, and tossed it through into the flood of Xenomorphs.   
   Hallgins quickly pulled his P90 up on Semi-fire and pulled down on the Trigger. Another wave of Xenomorphs flew towards Hallgins, they where like a plague of Locusts, never ending.  
   Hallgins quickly searched his pocket and pulled out a Tennis Ball sized ball from his pockets. It was a thermal ball. Designed to emit Thermal Signatures.   
     Hallgins threw the ball into the crowd of Xenomorphs and they all turned and watch the ball bounce. Hallgins pulled several Frag and Time Release Grenades from his bag while the Xenomorphs where distracted. Quickly pulling the pins from the Grenades, Hallgins threw the Grenades into the Xenomorphs.  
    Quickly reloading his MP5 and P90, Hallgins drew his newly reloaded MP5 to his waist. Just as the Grenades went off Hallgins fired his Rifle again. That was the last of the Xenomorph's attack.   
     Hallgins disarmed the unused C4 and put it into his Bag.  
     "Hallgins? Hallgins?" the LT's voice came through the Radio.  
     "I am here," Hallgins answered.  
     "What happened? You weren't answering me?" the LT asked his voice concerned.  
      "I just fought an onslaught of Xenomorphs and I won," Hallgins walked over to where the Clamores had laid and looked down, " but the amount of acid these buggers bled have burnt a hole the size of Texas in the floor!"  
      Hallgins leaned over the hole and spat, " any chance you can jump it?" asked the LT.  
    "It's about 30 Metres," Hallgins answered.  
    "Well you can then, being a Super Soldier," LT's voice answered sternly.  
    Hallgins stepped backwards a few metres then ran forward. His legs swinging as he soared through the air. He landed with a thump.   
    Checking his Weapons were loaded, Hallgins went around the corner. 


	2. Chapter 2: Vent and Resin 

Chapter 2  
Vent and Resin   
  
      "LT I'm entering the POC, now what?" asked Hallgins, looking around at the Computer Screens.  
      "I want you to check the security cameras, I want to see what our friends are doing," the LT answered.  
      Hallgins walked over to the nearest computer and sat down. Placing his motion tracker down so that it could still monitor the doors. Quickly tapping the Keyboard. Then an image flashed onto the Screen.  
     The picture was of a small hallway. Nothing seemed extraordinary. Hallgins tapped some more keys on the Keyboard. Another picture flashed up. It was of another Hallway but this picture had moving objects in it.  
    The objects looked like a person, no it wasn't a person it was to big and it had a huge curved head. There were many of them and they where walking on the walls.  
     "LT some of these buggers have gotten into Corridor A6, and they are swarming in," Hallgins informed his Commander, "looks like they don't want me to leave!"  
    "Hallgins switch to the camera outside the Main Airlock, Camera CA2," the LT ordered Hallgins.  
     Hallgins tapped the Keyboard once again and the Camera picture switched again. The new picture was of the outside of the Colony. Swarms of Xenomorphs where flooding the ground outside the Colony.  
    "LT, they're heading for the Northwest entrance of the Colony, and they will get in....we blew the door open to get into the Colony there," Hallgins stated.  
    "Fucking great. They will be able to flock in now!" the LT swore over the Radio.  
    Hallgins started tapping away on the Keyboard again, "LT I am going to try and access the Security fire doors. It they are online I make the system thing there is a fire and the Door's will shut and block them for a while,"  
    "You do that!"  
    Klaxons, started flashing and Alarms started to blare, " Fire detected in the North-West Sector. Closing all Fire Doors," a female voice said out of a set of Speakers, " Door FD3, 5, 6, 7 and 9 are all closed, all remaining Personal in the North-West Sector please evacuate immediately!"  
     "Sir how far am I from the Elevator?" Hallgins asked.  
    "Not to long, and you only have 15 Hours before the thing blows," LT informed him, " and it will be about 4 hours to get to the Hive because I don't want you waltzing through with limited ammo,"  
    "Yeah I don't want to run into another swarm and be out of ammo," Hallgins laughed nervously, "anyway where to next?"  
    "There is a Security Office near the Entrance of the new Hive and I want you to pop into there and fill up on Ammo before proceeding through the Hive," Lt went on, " but you will have to go through the vents!"  
     "And I'll get there by?" asked Hallgins.  
     "There is a main conjunction within the vents just down the corridor to you. Through the door on your left," LT informed Hallgins.  
     Hallgins picked up his tracker and held it in one hand, his MP5 in the other and proceeded towards the door. He opened the door via a panel on the wall next to the door. Carefully checking his tracker he walked down the corridor.  
     A few metres in front of him was the vent access. Hallgins dug his fingers into the edges of the Vent cover and pulled. It just came straight off.   
    Hallgins and his squad where Engineered from the strongest Animals in the Galaxy and had Superior strength then that of an ordinary Human. As well as Strength, Hallgins obtained keen senses. Sight and hearing from the Xenomorphs, smell from the Dogs.  
   Carefully checking that the way ahead was clear, Hallgins crawled into the vent. The vent was straight for another hour and sure was huge until it came to a small Chamber. Hallgins crawled out and looked around. There where another five vents.  
   "LT which Vent now?" Hallgins said.  
   Bleep...bleep. Hallgins looked down at the Tracker. Four Signals showed up, 'Not again,' Hallgins thought.  
   "LT I have four Signals moving my way. Shall I engage or proceed?" Hallgins asked.  
   "GO NOW! Second Vent on your left! GO!" LT ordered.  
   Getting on his Hands and Knees, Hallgins crawled through the vents. MP5 pointed behind him. Looking at his Tracker, the three signals where going past him but one was coming for him!  
   The Signals speed increased and changes direction. It was heading straight for him from the front! 10 Metres...7 Metres. Hallgins fired! The Bullets shredded the Drone in half and started thrashing.   
   Hallgins had to get across before the Acid burned through the floor. Hallgins crawled up to the body and crept around it! He then continued.  
   Bleep....bleep..bleep. The Motion Tracker was sounding. The other three signals where how heading for him! Hallgins looked ahead he was almost out of the vent! A few more metres.  
   He was out!  
   Carefully looking around, Hallgins made his way to a door on the other side of the Corridor! He saw the Xenomorphs coming out of the vents and pulled out a few grenades! Carefully, but quickly Hallgins pulled the Pins from the Frag Grenades and threw them towards the Vent!  
   With the explosion of the Grenade bits of Xenomorph flew around the Corridor.   
   Hallgins turned and opened the door to the office and walked in! There where a row of Computer Monitors and racks of weapons. Hallgins looked at the weapons: P90's and MP5's as well as many others.  
   Hallgins pulled out all the clips from the weapons he needed and placed them into his bag. He looked back up at the rack and noticed a very particular weapon!  
   "LT. I have found a Smart-gun," Hallgins exclaimed.  
   "Great! How much ammo?" Hallgins moved towards the gun and pulled something from it and then started looking at the devise.  
   "About 200 rounds! Should last me a while!" Hallgins stated.  
   Putting his other weapons over his Shoulders, Hallgins quickly put on the supports for the Smart-gun. Soon his was ready to go.  
   "Sarge before you go, check the Cameras!" LT ordered.  
   Hallgins stepped towards the Monitors and switched one on. He pressed the keyboard and the images changed, "nothing here LT!"  
   "OK. To get to the Elevator, you will have to go through the Hive," LT informed Hallgins, "and the entrance to just down the Hall!"  
   Hallgins stepped back into the corridor or took a left. He came to a hole in the wall. Covered in Resin! Looking down at his Tracker Hallgins walked into the Hive! 


	3. Chapter 3: Lost for Time

Chapter 3  
Lost for Time   
Hallgins put his head around the corner then looked at his Tracker. No signal at all. Hallgins had been walking through the Hive for at least 5 hours and he hadn't seen or heard one single xenomorph.  
Carefully Hallgins proceeded. He knew the xeno's were smart but he wondered 'How Smart?'   
Only another half hour till he had to get out of the hive. Still creeping forward and looking for the xeno's. Always checking the Tracker but nothing. Hallgins thought this was very unusual.  
"LT?" No-one's home," Hallgins informed his Commander.  
"Guess you finally got some good luck," LT went on, "just keep going and don't look back!"  
"Sir, this seems odd. From the reports I have read on the xenomorphs, they don't just seem to build hive's then not use them. Something is going on here!" Hallgins stated with a nervous voice.  
"Hallgins I ain't no expert on these bugs," LT exclaimed, "just keep your eyes open!"  
Hallgins proceeded through the Hive for another twenty minutes until his motion tracker started to bleep. The Sergeant looked down at the tracker and saw five signals moving towards him. Twenty Metres and closing.  
"LT! I got visitors!" Hallgins said into the Radio. Not a hint of worry in his voice.   
Looking for an area to crouch, Hallgins readied his P90. Pulling it up to Shoulder height, he switched the Rifle to Single Shot.  
Fifteen Metres.....Ten Metres.....Hallgins could hear them. Quickly he turned on the Laser Sight. Resting the P90 on a piece of Resin he was crouched behind. The Green Dot of the Sight rested upon the Wall in front of him. He waited for the Xeno's to come around the Corner.  
Five Metres....Two Metres. They where right in front of him. Quickly capping a rounds off into one of the xenomorphs head. The rest backed away from Hallgins view. A minute passed then Hallgins noticed two Signals on his motion tracker. They were heading around and right.  
What the Hell Hallgins thought.  
Suddenly one of the xeno's shot straight out and towards the other corner to the left of Hallgins! Now one xenomorph at each side of him. Another Xenomorph shot out and to the other corner! They where going back and forth between the Corners.  
Switching the rifle to auto, Hallgins fired. The bullets tore through the resin and through one of the aliens as they switched again! The body of a dead Xenomorph fell to the floor while a signal on the tracker quickly ran away!  
Sergeant Hallgins heard a floor screech behind. Quickly turning he saw the face of a xenomorph.   
Hallgins has been so busy with the other two in front of him, he forgot about the two then ran away as well as that the tracker wasn't a Weyland Yutani 360 Degrees Tracker but a 180 Degrees.  
The xenomorph was about to launch its inner-jaw into Hallgins, but at lightning fast speed, Hallgins shoved the barrel of the P90 into the xenomorphs mouth. Quickly picking up his MP5 from the floor, Hallgins pointed the weapon at the other xenomorph coming up be hide the xeno in front of him, then fired both weapons.  
Both xenomorphs exploded in fountains of acid. The Sergeant ducked and rolled away from the acid. The motion tracker started bleeping again. Another three signals heading for him.  
Hallgins reloaded both his Guns then moved forward. He was going to run at them, not hold his ground. Holding his MP5 in front of him, he ran! He saw the Xenomorphs right in front of him and fired. The in-human screams of the Xenomorphs filled the air.   
All three of them dead. The acid burning holes in the Resin covered floor! Hallgins jumped forward over the bodies and into a chamber. Situated in the centre of the chamber was a.....xenomorph Queen!  
Surrounding the Queen was a field of xenomorph eggs. The Queen hissed her anger at Hallgins. Hallgins looked at a nearby Egg then back at the Queen. Hallgins then heard soft hisses at the side of him. He turned to see Xenomorph Drones standing in holes in the Wall.   
The drone's job was to tend to the Queen and look after the hive, while the warrior's job was to protect the Queen and the hive. The only way the humans can tell them apart are the Heads. Drones had ridged head and the warriors are smooth.  
One of the drones started to move towards Hallgins. Hallgins pointed his MP5 at a nearby egg and looked at the Queen. Hallgins then lifted his weapon and fired at a wall, then pointed the MP5 back down at the egg!  
The drones started to move back into the walls. Hallgins gazed around the chamber then saw a doorway behind the Queen! Still pointing the MP5 at the eggs, Hallgins started to move around the outside of the egg field.   
The Queen watched Hallgins carefully as he moved around her eggs. There was nothing see could do because she was suspended to the roof. She was in her laying season.  
Hallgins was at the doorway and started to back into corridor past it. Hallgins pulled up the Smartgun. And fired. He tore down most of the eggs and all the drones with the chamber.   
The Queen was trashing about on her resin 'Throne'. The bullets from the Smartgun tore through her Ovipositor. She screamed in pain. Hallgins turned and ran. He could hear the sound of tearing and the Queens screams!  
"LT," Hallgins shouted into his Radio, "I have just faced the Queen, and blown up her eggs. She seems really pissed!"  
Hallgins looked behind him and saw the Queen, chasing him! Hallgins sped up.  
"You are almost out of the Hive," LT informed Hallgins, "then another hour to the elevator, then fifteen minutes on the elevator. Then a five hours APC ride from the gate to the drop-ship!"  
"Can't you bring the Dropship to the Colony?" Hallgins asked as he exited the Hive.   
"No Go!" LT answered, "it's a Hot Zone. Too many xeno's outside!"  
"Well send help!" the sound of echoing screams filled the air, "and send it fast!"  
"I am waiting at the Drop-ship with Corporal Percival and Private Lomax," LT told him, "want me to send them to you?"  
"Sure," Hallgins answered brightly, "but aren't there supposed to all be on the ship?"  
A xenomorph flew around the corner; Hallgins pressed the trigger of the Smart gun. The xenomorph exploded. The smartgun was now empty.  
"Oh and tell them to bring ammo," Hallgins said as he discarded the weapon, "come in the APC and come quick!"  
Hallgins Motion Tracker was going wild, Signals all around him. More xeno's come from every open space. Hallgins was firing his weapons like mad. He was almost out of ammo.  
Hallgins saw the elevators cage coming into view. Quickly pressing the elevators call button and then turning. Hallgins kept his finger on the trigger. The cage doors slid open behind Hallgins and he quickly stepped back in. And the door closed.  
"Hallgins we are Ten Minutes away from you!" a voice chirped over the Radio.  
"Corporal Percival? I though it would take Five Hours to get here?" Hallgins asked.  
"Well we brought the Dropship," LT informed Hallgins over the Radio.  
"Good! I am in the elevators now. Another ten minutes till I' up there. Then five to get to the Gate!"  
"We'll hurry up and meet you at the APC!" Percival stated over the Radio.  
Hallgins made sure his weapons where loaded and waited. Seven minutes......Five minutes.....three minutes.....and the Elevators stopped. The door slid open and Hallgins cautiously stepped out. Peering around the corner and watching his Tracker, Hallgins walked out into the cold atmosphere of the Planet.  
Hallgins looked around him. There were several building, and beyond the last building on Hallgins's left, was the three metre Gate. Beside the Gate was the small control booth.  
The Sergeant then ran, straight to the control booth. Quickly he turned around and saw nothing. Hallgins entered the control booth and spoke on the radio, "Percy? I am in the control booth, which buttons do what?"  
Corporal Percival was the tech of their squad. He could do anything with a computer.  
"Look around you, there should be a big blue button," Hallgins quickly looked around and saw it.  
"I see it," Hallgins grunted.  
"Press the button," Hallgins did as he was instructed, "then the computer terminal should light up. Type 'Gate Override Commands' into the keyboard then press the 'Enter' key!"  
Hallgins quickly pressed the keys of the nearby keyboard. The computer screen flared up with a single command, 'Push-Pull'.  
"Percy, it has one command, 'Push-Pull' what do you want me to do?" Hallgins asked intently.   
A noise came from Hallgins waist, the noise of the motion tracker. Hallgins looked down and saw the signals. Over four Hundred.   
"Come on, what do I do?" Hallgins asked hastily, "I've got company I don't want to be here for the visit!"  
"Select the option. A lever should come out of the floor. You need to keep pulling and pushing the lever until you hear a giant whining noise," Hallgins pressed some more keys, and then got it.  
An opening in the floor appearing and a small lever rose out of the opening. Quickly grabbing the lever, Hallgins started pushing the lever and then pulling it.  
The signals where getting closer and Hallgins could hear it, but he kept on pulling and pushing the lever. Suddenly a whining noise could be heard and Hallgins stopped.  
"Great job, Sarge,"   
Percival congratulated Hallgins, "we're coming now!"  
Hallgins heard an explosion, and saw the Gate burst from in the outside. Hovering above the ground was the Drop-ship, with its ramp down. balanced on that ramp was the APC. The APC just drove straight off of the ramp and towards Hallgins.  
As the APC stopped, the door slid open and the familiar figure of the LT walked out, holding a Pulse Rifle. LT was about forty years old, with a rough beard. He was built well with big muscles.   
He started firing, and Hallgins turned to look at what the LT was firing at. A whole swarm of xenomorphs.  
Hallgins swung up his weapon, and started firing. The turret on the back of the APC started to move and fired. A fireball streaked in front of Hallgins and the LT and imploded with a group of the xenomorphs.  
While the fight was going on, the Drop-ship landed, and Corporal Percival came running out with his Pulse Rifle firing.  
"We are ready to go back, and I am ready to set up our 'present'," Percival informed LT.  
"Set it up, we will cover you," LT turned to the Dropship, "Lomax, as soon as we back into the Ramp, take-off!"  
Percival pulled out a small package from his pocket and stuck it onto the frame of the Gate. Once he had done that, Hallgins, LT and the Corporal ran back into the APC. Quickly the APC reversed onto the ramp of the Drop-ship, and the Drop-ship lifted and started to move towards the sky.  
The ramp closed and the Dropship headed into the Planet atmosphere.  
"Give them our 'gift'!" LT ordered.  
Corporal Percival pressed something he was holding in his hand and below them, the Colony exploded. 


	4. Chapter 4: Mission Report

Chapter 4  
Mission Report  
  
"When we get to the ship, I want a full mission report from when weleft you. Understood marine?" Hallgins nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
Sergeant Hallgins stared at the small view screen in front of him.   
The stars shone brightly at him and he wondered about all the other planets with the aliens. Why the company wanted to use the things, he now knew. But how they where going to get it done, Hallgins didn't know!  
The Drop-ship rose through the underside of the Jolua, the mission ship, and into the docking bay. Slowly Hallgins crawled out of the APC and onto the floor of the Jolua. He dragged himself over to the Lockers to get unchanged, and put all his gear away.  
Hallgins knew that after that experience, he would never fight the bugs again without his MP5 and his P90. He never believed in superstition but he did now.  
An hour later Hallgins was sitting in front of the LT in the Briefing Room.  
"Well, once I was trapped, I went to a nearby room, under advice from you and picked up the weapons. I then found the body" Hallgins went on for an hour or two more telling the LT all about what happened, "then we got into the Drop-ship and came back here."  
"Thank you Sergeant," LT told Hallgins, "you may go!"  
Hallgins walked to the Mess Hall to get some food, and once everyone had eaten, the Squad met up in the Cryo-Bay.  
Hallgins crawled into his Tube and lay down. As the Lid slid Hallgins started to think about the future, but the clear mist froze Hallgins thought as he drifted into sleep, as the Jolua silently flew into the darkness of space. 


End file.
